


The secret

by Wolf_Princess_0817



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mention of Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Princess_0817/pseuds/Wolf_Princess_0817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret is revealed about Jamie's girlfriend,Pheobe and it leads to something they never thought would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The secret

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Blue Bloods. This is just a little thought that has been in my head for a while.

It all started when she bumped into him at the park one morning after running from her abusive brother. They were best friends in high school and soon became lovers. Phoebe Carters never thought that she would see him again. After moving thousands of miles away he still forgave her.

Phoebe felt arms snake around her waist and a mouth kissing up and down her neck. She,knowing who it was,leaned into his touch and smiled."How about we go lay down and watch a movie."He whispered in Phoebe's ear. Phoebe smiled and turned around to meet the blue eyes that she fell in love with."Sounds great.Just let me take a quick shower and I'll be with you in a minute."She said giving him a quick kiss.  
She pulled away from him and grabbed some clothes and a towel.Phoebe felt his eyes on her as she walked in the bathroom.She closed the door and turned on the shower.She stripped down to nothing and got in the tub.She'd never thought that,Jamie Regean would ever love her again,especially the first time.

After her shower,Phoebe put on a simple white t-shirt and some black shorts.Phoebe dried her now curly hair and walked to the living room in their small apartment.She saw Jamie sitting down on the couch looking at something in his hands."Hey babe.What are you looking at…"Her face fell at what she saw."Jamie…I can explain."Phoebe said cautiously."Why didn't you tell me?"Jamie asked sadly,throwing the object on the coffee table in front of him.The object was an ultrasound picture.Phoebe's ultrasound picture. 

"Please,just listen."Phoebe begged as Jamie got up and walked over to her."Listen to what?How you were pregnant and didn't even tell me!How you cheated on me!How you never even loved me!"Jamie angrily said into her face."I did love you,Jamie!"Phoebe yelled at him.Jamie exhaled heavily and said "No you didn't!If you did then you wouldn't have cheated!".Phoebe couldn't stop,she just…exploded. 

"I was raped Jamie!Is that what you wanted to hear!I was raped and you didn't listen!I tried to tell you but you left!But she was still yours.Everday I look at the picture and wish that…that I could just…that I could have told you but you didn't listen."She was yelling at first but her voice got softer at the end."You never listened."Phoebe was crying by now,but Jamie still felt angry."What was her name?"His voice grew lower with each word,almost in a whisper.Phoebe didn't answer."What was her name!"Jamie yelled grabbing Phoebe in a tight hold."Kayla!Her name is Kayla Regean!"Phoebe admitted and Jamie let her go.  


"I need to go."Jamie said and walked out of the apartment.Phoebe sat on the couch and cried.She cried so much she fell asleep.  


An hour later Phoebe felt like she was being shaken.She opened her eyes to see Jamie sadly smiling down at her."I'm sorry.I'm so sorry."Phoebe pleaded while hugging him."I'm sorry too.I was being a jerk when I didn't know the whole story."Jamie apologized."Forgive me?"Phoebe asked."Always."He said bringing their lips together.When they pulled apart they looked at each other in a daze."Still wanna go see that movie?"He asked lowly."Not a chance."She said bringing their lips together again.


End file.
